dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Githyanki/Githzerai (3.5e Race)
Nice! Shall I go on and add the Githyanki Paragon? --Genowhirl 06:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like an excellent idea. Quantumboost 07:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Meikle on the Den suggested the Githyanki and Githzerai paragons should advance spellcasting. I can see it for the Warmage (githyanki's other favored class). Any thoughts? --Genowhirl 07:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyway, it's up. Githyanki Paragon. I left the spellcasting sections blank until the question is settled. --Genowhirl 08:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'd strongly suggest advancing the gith's original power source--psionics. --Ghostwheel 08:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::True enough. I'll admit it: I don't like Psionics. The idea of power points is okay, in theory, but even with the Psion, it worked out that augmenting powers to make them, you know, appropriate to your level, burns you out quickly. But, sure, I'll add it in if someone doesn't do it first. --Genowhirl 08:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, psionics is wonky, and we already advance "Psionics" via the sphere - but there's no reason *not* to allow a psion to advance manifester level (at least, giving the choice of one of them per level). We *do* need to advance spellcasting via the paragon class, because Githyanki "Warlocks" are just as appropriate Paragons as Githwarriors and Gish. Also, I want to reasonably play a Githzerai... uh... "Monster Tamer". ;) Quantumboost 08:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Allright. Anyone have any advice for the Githzerai Paragon? I'm dissatisfied with it, but can't really pick out why. Here's the look to check it: http://www.tgdmb.com/viewtopic.php?t=50795 --Genowhirl 08:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have something I'm happier with now. See below. --Genowhirl 14:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Githzerai Paragon Here's what I have: http://www.tgdmb.com/viewtopic.php?p=133215#133215 . Does anyone have any comments about this? Like the Githyanki Paragon, I'm also considering giving the Zerai Paragons without casting/manifesting a choice of favored class abilities at levels 1 and 3. Restraining it to character level or below is something I'm a little proud of from a fluff standpoint: It encourages the Paragons to actually gain some renown and levels (and therefore be a paragon for their people) before going off to see how the other side does it. I can see Gishes going to learn from Monks for a while, for example. --Genowhirl 14:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Gish Can someone please check it out and let me know if I'm doing anything worthwhile? You'll have to look at the Magic Knight, too, of course, for the full picture. The ideas seem workable, but I'd like a second opinion. Here's the basics on the Gish (and, of course, the Magic Knight): *They both get Techniques (Extraordinary abilities which have some odd bonuses/effects). Techniques have a sort of basic idea they build off of. Higher, later level techniques do more damage and better effects, but take a longer action to do (I have an ability written in which reduces the action type needed, but I might put it in as an option Talent Boost). *They both get "Yes, It's Really Magic". Magic has the drawbacks of casting a spell (distraction, provoking AoO)--at first. Later in the class, they get to use it more quickly. It, like techniques, uses themes. Select a magic to get access to its upgraded form. Upgraded forms are better, but are more action-expensive. You can't upgrade a theme more than twice. *I'm thinking of giving Magic a recharge of one round after its been used (that is, use magic in one round, wait a round, and it's back online the next). Or possibly two rounds...The same might also work for Techniques. It does keep the Gish/MK from spamming the same attack every round. *Magic Knights' Magic do weird types of damage and combine this with maneuvers. *Gishes have effects. Themes include: **'Self-Buff' (Enhancement to ability scores; Clarity (enhancement to saves and/or attacks and/or skills); More enchancement bonuses to more ability scores); **'Dimensional Slice' (Increase critical properties on a weapon; Extending the 'slice' out 5' past your natural reach; maybe some kind of warp-attack ability); **'Energy Ray' (Light damage, I think. Ranged Touch Attack for damage, Line/Cone for more damage; Bigger Line/Cone and more damage); **'Create Junk' (The whole Crystal-blizzard things, Slippy or Sticky Terrain, Something Else); **'Combat Teleport' (Short-range scaling teleport; Teleport Attack; Teleport Evasion; Does break the 'use bigger actions' thing, but has a bigger recharge). *Their effects generally last a number of rounds equal to their casting stat, assuming they aren't instantaneous. *Githyanki and Githzerai get special racial options/bonuses for Gishes. I've never really used Racial Substitution levels, so I can't claim this is the same...but I guess it's similar. Here's the link to the Gish. Magic Knight is at the top of the page. http://www.tgdmb.com/viewtopic.php?p=133807#133807 --Genowhirl 14:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC)